Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coaxial cable connector, and more particularly, to a coaxial cable connector of the type including a main body and a screw-on bushing or collar.
In cable connectors of this kind it is known to use axially displaceable components with conical formations coorperating to provide the radial compression of axially slotted connecting parts, to provide the electrical and mechanical connections between the connector and the coaxial cable. The axial displacement of parts in the connector is effected by a bushing or collar provided with a thread, which is screwed onto a corresponding thread provided in the main body of the connector. Due to the necessary many rotations of the bushing the mounting time for such connectors is high. It is known to eliminate this high mounting time by using a connector mounting method involving crimping the connector with a crimping tool, but such connectors cannot be replaced in a simple way, due to the inevitable damage on the cable when removing such a crimped cable connector.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cable connector of the above kind, with which the mounting time can be reduced.
Briefly described, the present invention is a cable connector for a coaxial cable which includes a main body and an outer bushing that threadedly engages the main body. The connector includes an axially slotted, axially displaceable ferrule through which the end of the coaxial cable is passed; when such ferrule is radially compressed, the ferrule serves to make an electrical connection with the outer conductor of the coaxial cable, and also serves to grasp the outer jacket of the coaxial cable. The coaxial cable connector further includes an axially displaceable inner bushing that is axially displaced as the outer bushing is threaded onto the main body of the connector. The inner bushing, in turn, axially displaces and radially compresses the ferrule as the outer bushing is threaded onto the main body of the connector. The main body and outer bushing of the connector incorporate multiple-start threads whereby the outer bushing can be brought to a final mounting position upon the main body with only a relatively small degree of rotation of the outer bushing, thereby reducing mounting time. The ferrule also preferably includes a locking arrangement for engaging a mating locking arrangement on the main body of the connector once the ferrule has been axially displaced in order to prevent rotation of the ferrule or the coaxial cable as the outer bushing is tightened onto the main body of the connector. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, O-rings are provided to form a liquid and moisture tight connector.